Stubborn
by GaLemarouRInKa
Summary: Levy thinks that she will not gain his love as she's small and weak. Gajeel thinks he's a monster and will not be loved. Two stubborn beings, will they finally be together?
1. Chapter 1

Hello dear readers. This is my first fanfic. The characters may be a little too OOC, but in my head, my imagination, the pairing: Gajeel and Levy has a proper love story. Not to hide from you: I was really pissed when there was no such thing in the original story.

Summary: Levy thinks that she will not gain his love as she's small and weak. Gajeel thinks he's a monster and will not be loved. Two stubborn beings, will they finally be together?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, only the OCs. This is only the fruit of my imagination.

Hope you like it... XD

Chapter 1

Crush on Him

Just another day in Magnolia, Levy McGarden, the solid script mage skidded happily along the way to Fairy Tail Guild. Today, _I'm going to confess to Him_, she thought. She practically thought about confessing to Him almost every day since she was sure that it was a real crush. She sighed, _perhaps not today_.

She pushed open the guild's door and was welcomed by the usual brawling in the guild. She scanned around the room and soon spotted her best friend, Lucy, sitting at the bar talking with the barmaid.

"Lu-Chan!" waved Levy while dodging a chair flying into her direction. As usual, Natsu and Gray were fighting.

"Is that all you got, Stripper?" smirked Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"What did you called me, Flame Brain?" replied Gray, the Ice mage with only in his boxers. Apparently, Gray had ''lost'' his clothes again. The two pressed foreheads together and blows were given. Luckily for them, Erza was not here. Or else they were going to have a good beating about starting a fight and they will be in their 'best buddy mode'.

Levy quickly ran to Lucy and quickly sat down beside her before receiving any more furniture flying towards her.

"Hello Levy-Chan!" smiled Lucy. "Here, this is the new chapter of my new book" she said happily while handing over a stack of papers to Levy. The latter stared at it in her hands like some kind of valuable treasure and jumped up on her feet, squealing with delight.

"Really?! It's finally done! Oh I can't wait any longer to know who Juliet is in love with." Levy clutched at the stack of papers to her chest protectively.

Lucy was an excellent writer and always leaves a chapter with a cliff hanger which made you want to read more. Lucy smiled up at the little blue haired mage. She truly loves this girl.

"Sit down and have your breakfast, Levy" said Mira-Jane calmly while rolling her eyes at her. Levy quickly obeyed and started munching on her food.

"So…" started Lucy, "when will~ you confess to Him?" she said the last three words quickly.

Levy nearly choked on her food and quickly grabbed the glass of water handed to her by Mira-Jane. Apparently, Mira-Jane has come nearer to the two girls when she heard the three words: ''confess to Him''. Mira-Jane was the Fairy Tail Guild's barmaid and loved gossips and doing matchmaking above anything.

"Who is he? Is he in this guild? Since when? For how long? When and how did you found out you had a crush on him? What is his name? Just who is this lucky HIM?'' Mira-Jane panted after letting a river of questions flowing out of her mouth.

She looked at the little blue haired mage who was blushing furiously. Lucy was sharing an evil staring at Mira-Jane. The both seemed to be doing some telepathy as Mira-Jane's eyes widen and shouted "NO WAY!" she shrieked with happiness as she had understood who was this Lucky Him. Everybody in the guild had to cover up their ears as Mira-Jane continued her shrieking. When they saw the evil glint in her eyes, they quickly turned back to their business as they didn't want to mess up with the devil.

Sitting quietly at the table in far end of the guild but not too far from the bar, he watched the little Bookworm made her way to sit beside Bunny Girl. He went on munching his piece of iron and nearly choked when Bunny Girl said something to Levy about her crush. He had to wince at the pain his ears experienced when he heard the Devil shrieked as he was a dragon slayer with enhanced senses, which meant that he heard the shrieking ten times better than a normal being.

"What the heck!" he frowned at the three girls.

"Apparently, Levy has a crush on someone" replied his Exceed, Panther Lily.

"I know!" Gajeel snapped at him. "But who is he?" he hissed to Lily who shrugged and went on sipping his kiwi juice.

Gajeel leaned his back against the wall and tried to use his dragon's sense of hearing to better hear what the girls were talking about.

"Eavesdropping again?" asked Lily.

"Shaddup cat, I can't hear" replied Gajeel. Lily chuckled at him as it was not the first time that Gajeel eavesdropped on a certain solid script mage.

_Who was she talking about with Bunny Girl and the Devil? I wonder who this guy is._ Yes, the all mighty Gajeel Redfox was jealous. Jealous of anyone who came near to his Levy. No wait. He slapped himself mentally, not his. He was not good enough for her. He hurt her and vowed to never do that again. However, whoever this guy was, Gajeel was going to give him a good beating. He smiled evilly at the thought.

"Stop staring, Gajeel" the deep voice of his Exceed lectured.

"I wanna know who they are talking about!" Gajeel grumbled, arms crossed over his chest. He was frustrated as the girls didn't feel inclined to say the guy's name and went on and on while giving Levy advices about what she should do.

Gajeel watched them for what it seemed like hours and at times, he would notice Levy peeked at him and burst into another fit of giggles with the other two girls. Gajeel would rise up an eyebrow while continuing eating his piece of iron whenever Levy would burst out laughing. _She is cute_, thought Gajeel. He slapped himself mentally again. _What am I thinking?!_

Lily saw his partner struggling with his emotions and sighed. _He's so dense and damn stupid_, he thought. He stood up on the table and spread out his wings.

"Where ya goin' ?" asked Gajeel.

Lily didn't reply and flew off to Levy.

"Hi Levy!" greeted Lily while he flew down to sit on her lap. He loved to be cuddled by Levy even though he didn't like to show it. Levy petted him lovingly and he purred silently with contentment. "AWWWWWW" exclaimed her friends while watching the cute Lily.

"What were you talking about?" asked Lily innocently.

"Some girl stuff" quickly replied Levy while stroking his soft fur.

"You know, Levy is in love~!" exclaimed Mira-Jane with hearts in her eyes. Levy blushed hard and held Lily tightly against her.

Gajeel looked at his cat and Levy. He was jealous again of his cat as he was being cuddled so lovingly by Levy. He watched her stroked his fur and held him at arm length high in the air like a child. He so much wanted to be in the place of his cat. _What the heck! There's definitely something wrong with me. _he sighed.

At the end of the day, Lily returned to Gajeel with a slight pink tint on his cheeks. He coughed to try to ease his embarrassment of how Levy made him behaved all day. Gajeel looked at his cat questioningly "So did ya find out?" Lily shrugged. "Damn it!"

Levy walked back to her new house which was not too far from the guild. She had just moved out of Fairy Hills where most of the female members of the guild stayed. She wanted a bigger house to keep all her books. While walking she thought of her day with Lucy and Mira-Jane. They looked so happy and so sure that her crush would love her back. _But why_, she thought. She had nothing special. She was short, weak and didn't have the best features her friends possessed. She never questioned herself about her looks. But since she was attracted to a certain dragon slayer, she couldn't help asking herself if he would love her back.

Since the S-class examination, she found herself weak and was always depending on Him. _I'm weak_, she sighed to herself when she thought back how she was saved by Him from Laxus' attack. Twice. And on Tenrou Island. _I'm going to work hard to increase my skills. _With that thought in mind, she turned around and went to the opposite direction towards the library. She was going to find some new books to train herself. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the man who was following her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Frustration and embarrassment

The next day, Levy's nose was buried in a thick book. She had her Gale force glasses on and was trying to read the runes written in the book without consulting any other material. She wanted to read the runes without any help. Practice makes perfect, she thought.

Her thoughts drifted towards her teammates in Shadow Gear, Jet and Droy, who were currently in the hospital since their last mission. She sighed, it was true that she was stronger than those two but they didn't necessarily have weak powers, they just didn't execute them well. She tore her eyes away from her book to steal a glance at the Iron Dragon Slayer who was sitting quietly with Lily with his back to her.

That day, when he had protected her on the Tenrou Island, Levy couldn't help to feel a wave of guilt washing over her. She had been useless! She gritted her teeth when more memories of Gajeel saving her flooded into her mind.

She tried to concentrate harder on her book but the usual shouting of Natsu and Gray continued to disturb her. She turned around to face them and just at that moment, a table went flying towards her. She held out her hands and shouted ''Solid script: EXPLODE'' and the table exploded into tiny bits of wood. The whole guild went silent as the blunette rarely got angry. They watched the solid script mage stormed out of the guild with an angry aura. Even Natsu and Gray stopped their fight and were clinging to each other.

"What's with her?" asked Natsu. Gray just shrugged in response and started looking for his 'lost' clothes as he was only in his boxers. Behind a pillar, Juvia was totally lost in her fantasies. _Gray sama is so handsome. _

Sitting at the bar, Gajeel turned around, ready to save Levy from the table but she made it explode into tiny bits of wood and this made Gajeel's mouth hanging open. He had never seen Levy so angry before and he admitted that the expression across her face was rather scary. He stood up and followed her out of the guild.

Once he was out, he sniffed at the air and picked up the sweet scent of Levy. He followed it until he came to the park and froze. Levy was sitting under the tree on which he had pinned her to it. He shuddered at the memory and a pang of guilt washed over him. Levy was sitting with her head on her knees. She was grabbing her hair and was crying.

Gajeel couldn't stand the smell of tears of Levy. His body responded immediately and found himself running to her.

"Yo, why r ya cryin for?" asked Gajeel and plopped down beside her. The latter jumped to her feet, startled at the sudden appearance of Gajeel. "Oi, come on. Sit down. Crying over ya crush?" he asked teasingly even if he didn't like mentioning about the mysterious guy.

Levy looked away. "Why d'you care?" she asked, partly knew that he was right that she was crying because of him. She sat down with her back to his side. Gajeel didn't know what to say to her and leaned against the tree frowning, staring ahead.

Minutes passed by and they both didn't find it awkward to be silent this long. They seemed to be content just with each other's presence. They stayed like this for hours it seemed until Levy felt her eyelids becoming heavy as she hadn't slept much last night. However, she fought against it but in vain. She fell backwards and her head landed on Gajeel's lap.

"O-oi" he started, surprised. He wanted to wake her up but the peaceful expression on her face stopped him from doing so. _How can she be so comfortable with me?_ thought Gajeel. Levy's lower lip slightly pouted made her look so adorable. Gajeel wanted to throw his arms around her and cuddle her forever as she was so cute. Who knew that Gajeel Redfox likes cute things? He clenched his fists and closed his eyes to restrain himself.

He felt the small body twitched and her tiny hands grabbed his shirt pulling her closer to him. This made Gajeel's eyes snapped open. This was too much. He tried to free the tiny hands from his shirt but they only tightened their grip. "mmmm noooooooo" cried Levy in her sleep. Gajeel looked at her. If someone saw Gajeel at this instant, they wouldn't believe that it was the Almighty Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer as he was blushing so hard while watching Levy making herself comfortable in his lap.

Finally, Gajeel passed his right hand under Levy's knees while the other around her shoulders to pull her closer to him. Her sweet smell of lavender mixed with ink was intoxicating. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep while losing himself to the sweet scent of hers.

Levy had never felt so comfortable before. It was so warm and soft. She cried at the lost of warmth when someone was trying to pull her off but she tightened her grip and pulled herself closer. She felt herself being lifted and was embraced fully in the warmth.

She opened her eyes slowly and the first thing she saw was Gajeel's face, slightly leaned towards hers. She had to blink hard several times to see if she was dreaming. Her face started to heat up and she clamped her mouth shut to prevent herself from screaming with shock. Gajeel's eyes snapped open and their gaze met. He blinked several times like she did while Levy's face was burning hot. She threw a fist instinctively in his face and smacked against his nose. "Owwwwww~" he exclaimed. He wasn't hurt but was only caught by surprise. "what the fuck was that for?!"

She jumped up and apologised "I'm~ sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry..." she went on and on while bowing her head after each word, hands clutched at the hem of her dress. Never had she been so embarrassed to fall asleep like this. Of course, she had fantasized with sleeping with Gajeel but never like this. Her face turned to a deeper shade of red.

''Stop it, will ya?'' he grunted.

Levy looked up and muttered sorry again. She bent down to pick up her books and ran all the way to her house without glancing back at the dragon slayer. The latter only stared at her till she disappeared from his sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I own only my imagination.

Hope you like it XD

Chapter three

Relief

The next day, Levy has barely stepped inside the guild that she welcomed by a crying of "LEVY~" of Jet and Droy who threw their arms around the solid script mage.

"You didn't come to visit us yesterday" they said together in perfect unison.

Oh crap. She totally forgot to visit them at the hospital. ''I'm sorry guys'' she apologised.

"It's okay, LEVY~" they said in perfect synchronisation. They could never be mad at her.

The Shadow Gear went to the mission board to choose a job. ''Let's go to this one'' said Jet happily.

"Hello~ Earth to Levy~ Levy~" waved Droy in front of Levy's face. She blinked and blushed.

"Ummm yes? What were you guys saying?"

"You were not listening!" they cried. It was true; Levy's mind was totally elsewhere. She was still thinking about yesterday.

"I'm sorry."

Don't apologised geez'' said Jet.

"Is something wrong? The mission can wait if you're not feeling well'' said Droy with worry.

"Oh there's nothing wrong." Levy smiled sweetly at them. She looked at the piece of paper Jet was holding. "Besides you need to pay your rent this month." She read the paper and found out that they needed to capture some bandits. Usually they would go on some translating mission which was Levy's speciality. However, there wasn't much missions of this type. _Won't be too hard,_ she thought.

The Shadow Gear went to the barmaid to confirm that they went taking this mission. "Good luck" said Mira-Jane with a smile.

"Let's go guys" said Levy happily.

Gajeel stepped into the guild and immediately started looking for the Bookworm but didn't find any trace of her.

''She went to a mission early this morning'' answered the barmaid to his thoughts.

''Whatever'' he mumbled while sitting down on a bar stool.

_So, she went to mission, huh?_ he thought. He was partly relieved as he didn't know how to confront the bookworm because of what happened yesterday. He looked around the guild for some distraction and spotted Natsu.

''Yo, Flame Breath'' he yelled to Natsu who was being scolded by Lucy. He stood up to face him. Lucy rolled her eyes and sat down; knowing what was going to happen.

''Yes, Metal Head. You're looking for a fight?'' they both smirked at each other and went into their usual brawling damaging the guild.

This chapter is a little short but the coming chapters won't be as short.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Whatever pass by my mind, I write. So sorry if some of you don't like it. I can't please everyone ^.^'

Hehe I don't know much about Levy's magic. All that I know is that whatever she writes, it appears. So I guess, she can conjure anything, not just writing runes and so on…

Hope you like it XD!

Chapter four

Monster

Levy fell to the ground panting heavily. There in the middle of a clearing that she had found deep in the forest was her secret training place. It was quiet and she would be alone.

"Solid Script: Lightning" she shouted. She had been trying to electrocute three poles of iron which was one metre from each other since all the morning. She only succeeded in doing so with two from a single bolt of lightning. She was trying to divert her lightning bolt as much as possible and hitting different targets at the same time. She admitted to herself that it wasn't an easy task as she had planned it in theory. It required a great deal of concentration and maintenance of her Solid Script.

"Solid Script: Lightning" a bolt of lightning shot forwards, diverged into three and only two hit their targets. Frustrated, Levy started over and over again.

After a few hours more of training, she laid down on the grass, drenched in sweat. It was already five o'clock in the afternoon; she has to go back as it would soon become dark. She reluctantly got up and gathered her things. She pushed back a bang of hair coming in her face and started walking out from the forest.

..

Gajeel walked back to his house from his mission. A tired Lily was sitting on his shoulders. A few Magnolia people turned towards his direction and immediately looked away. Gajeel looked like a gangster with all his piercings. His long black mane made him look even wilder. Not that he cared about what the town's people would think about him, but since he started to feel something for a certain little script mage, he didn't stop telling himself that she was probably afraid of his appearance that maybe there was zero chance that she would at least have some feelings for him. He sighed heavily looking down at his hands. His hands had been covered in blood before. _Never would someone like me, a monster _he said to himself.

"Isn't that Levy?" Lily suddenly interrupted Gajeel's thought. He looked up and indeed saw a blue haired mage deep in thought. She walked rather quickly, head down, mumbling something to herself. She didn't even notice when Gajeel walked up to her.

"Hey Shrimp!" Levy jumped, flexing her fingers, prepared for any attack.

"Gihiii" Levy lowered down her hands when he saw Gajeel. "Oh, hello Gajeel, Lily" she greeted casually.

"Hi Levy" greeted Lily politely. "Where have you been, Levy? You seem so tired. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine thank you Lily. Just...nothing" Levy quickly shut up when she realised what she was saying. All this training was meant for her to be stronger so that Gajeel would pay attention to her. Her eyes widen nervously. "Ummmm I need to go" she added hastily and quickly ran away.

"What's wiz her?" asked a confused Gajeel. _Does she think of me as a monster too?_ Gajeel sighed again. _Of course! I have pinned her on a tree._

"What?" Lily asked.

"I was thinking..."

"WHAT? Gajeel Redfox is THINKING? WHAT THE HELL? Has the world turned upside down?"

"Shaddup cat." Gajeel grinned at his cat.

..

Levy leaned against her door once she closed it. She switched on the switch and let the light illuminate her house. Her house was always a mess. Books were stacked everywhere and in every corner. There was barely any space to walk through a room. _Oh shit! Now Gajeel will think that I'm scared of him. The way that I ran away from him... He will think that maybe I see him as a monster. Oh shit! He has no idea how I feel about him...what am I going to do? _Levy went on and on in her head and tried to think of a solution so as Gajeel wouldn't have the wrong idea.

All the way back home, before Gajeel caught up with her, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice him. She was thinking back to what Gajeel has said to her on Tenrou Island. He told her that unless she was stronger, he wouldn't pay attention to her.

She covered her face with the hands. _I'm going to take a bath._ She went into her bedroom and grabbed some clothes. She made her way to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She was indeed in a real mess. Her hair looked wild and she was covered with sweat. She looked like she had just run for miles. She undressed herself and checked for the water temperature. She got into the bathtub and sighed in relief. The hot water eased her tired body and she leaned back till the water reached to her neck.

After drying up her hair, she put on one of her old t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She went to prepare some food to calm her grumbling stomach. After washing up, it was already eight o'clock. _Good. I'm going to read a book. _She got her favourite book and started reading till she felt asleep.

The romance will come soon… Maybe a bit later as I haven't decided how to start it. It will surely come though… be patient.. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry if the chapters are taking a bit long to update because school has started and this year is really a hard year. I'm all busy and all but I won't let this fanfic like this. Don't worry, I'm still finding time to try to write. Sorry is there are any mistakes.

Hope you like it XD!

Chapter five- Gajeel is sick!

The little blue haired mage made her way quickly to the guild on this bright sunny day. Another lovely day but it was not suiting the mood of the girl. She hadn't seen Gajeel since one week. Whether he was off to missions or something else but she couldn't bring herself to ask the barmaid. She was still shy of talking about Gajeel especially with Mira-Jane.

Sitting down at the table where Jet and Droy was, she looked around the guild: No Gajeel today again. But something black caught her attention. Gajeel was not here but Lily was. She raised to her feet on seeing Lily and went to find him.

..

Lily was quietly sitting on a table sipping on his kiwi juice. He didn't want to talk to Gajeel until his stupid childish behaviour was over. Since Levy "ran away" from him that day, he was trying to avoid her. He's completely stupid! Lily ruffled his head with his paws.

His thoughts were interrupted by a shy voice he knew who it belong to.

"Um hi Lily" she paused. "Um is Gajeel not feeling well?" she asked after mustering a lot of courage.

"He's perfectly fine" he raised an eyebrow at her question. "Why?"

"Just asking. I didn't see him for a whole week. So- I guess I was worried."

Lily's mouth formed an O and he quickly smiled evilly. Hehe

"Actually Levy. He's ABSOLUTELY not feeling well" he said.

"Really?" she asked with her eyes full of worry.

"Yes, he can't move out of his bed. He has vomiting, diarrhoea, headache, stomach ache, he's all green…" Lily went on and on and with each symptom he was saying, Lev's face became whiter and whiter. No wonder I have not seen him. He's all miserable.

Lily smirked at Levy's face. Levy was standing with her index near her lips and staring far away. She surely worried sick of that metal head. Let me try something…

"Yes he's all miserable" he continued with a fake sad voice. "he does not want anyone to see him in this state" Levy's shoulder fell at his words. "-but he is surely sad that no one came to see him that's why he said that."

"Oh poor Gajeel. I will go to see him Lily, is it okay?"

"Ummmmm"

"Please Lily. As his friend, I want to. He is also a member of Fairy Tail, we all support each other in hard times, I can't just sit and let him suffer."

"Of course you can Levy but-" he leaned in closer to Levy "he said he doesn't want anybody to know."

"Just me Lily, I promise I won't tell anyone" she said quickly.

"Okay then come see him this afternoon"

"Great!" with that the solid script mage quickly went out of the guild.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey minna! I happen to have this idea of making Gajeel sick just like this. I found my idea interesting and wrote it down.

Hope you like it XD!

Chapter six- Make Gajeel sick

Lily kicked the door open and stormed into the house where he and Gajeel lived.

Gajeel looked at his cat. He was lying lazily on his sofa, his left hand and feet dangling from it. In his right hand there was a piece of metal on which he was munching.

"Wat's wiz ya cat?"

"Quick quick GET YOUR ASS OF THIS SOFA!"

"Woah woah easy cat. Wat's gotten into you?" Lily was in his battle form and he picked Gajeel off the sofa easily, making his way to his bedroom and throwing him harshly on the bed.

"HEY!" shouted Gajeel angrily.

"You are sick right now" Lily pointed his paw at him.

"You ARE sick damn CAT!" he glared at his Exceed, standing on the bed in his chibi form.

"NO! You Metal Head!" Lily rolled his eyes to the ceiling, desperate. He looked back at Gajeel to study him. Something is not right, he thought.

Gajeel just made himself comfortable, sitting against the head board and went on munching his piece of metal, looking at Lily curiously. Whenever Lily was in this state, it was better that Gajeel just let him do whatever he wanted as Lily could seriously be impossible sometimes just to have what he wanted.

"You don't look sick" Lily stated after a moment.

"Of course you stupid cat. You ARE!"

"Shut up. Stay here, I'll be right back." With that, Lily just flew out of the window and flew to the guild to find the barmaid.

..

Mira-Jane looked around the guild as she cleaned some glasses. From the bar, she had a perfect view about the whole guild. Most of the couples were given a little push by Mira-Jane though they didn't know it. However, Mira-Jane loved her job as a barmaid and especially in matchmaking.

"Mira-Jane" cried Lily while nearing the bar.

"Yes my dear Lily? What can I do for you?"

"It's about Gajeel and Levy" said Lily silently. On hearing those two people's name, Mira-Jane put down the glass she was cleaning and leaned closer to the small Exceed, eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"I need to make Gajeel sick."

"What?" she straightened. "Come on Lily, I know you two had just had a fight but you don't have to go that far" lectured Mira-Jane with a sweet motherly voice.

"No, it's not what you think." Ugh, why can't anyone understand me?!

Lily motioned the barmaid to come closer and looked around to see if anyone was watching them and explained everything to her in a low voice. The barmaid's mouth formed an O while evry word of Lily was slowly sinking in.

"I'll be right back. Look after the bar for a while okay?"

"'kay" with that the woman got out from the counter and made her way out.

Few minutes later…

"Here" handed the barmaid a little blue bottle to the Exceed.

"What is this?" questioned Lily.

"This is one of my little collections of poison as a treat when I am in Satan Soul. They are absolutely delicious…"

Lily sweat dropped as he asked worriedly. "Um Mira-san, won't this be fatal for Gajeel? I need something to make him sick not kill him!" Only her will find poison as a treat he thought.

"Oh, you absolutely do not have to worry. This is the least strong potion I have compared to my other ones. He'll be fine after a few days."

"Okay then, thanks. I'll be going now."

"Bye Lily." She smiled sweetly at the retreating form of the small cat.

hehe


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven- Lily's plan into action

The little Exceed flew all his way back to his and Gajeel's house smirking evilly at the little blue bottle he was holding proudly. I'll definitely make Gajeel open his eyes towards his feelings for Levy, swore Lily on his own head. If not, let thunder strike me, maybe not. Let it be Gajeel to be struck. He chuckled to himself.

"Hey Gajeel! Are you still here?" shouted Lily as he came into the house.

"Of course, ya fuckin' damn cat!" replied Gajeel while emerging from his bedroom. Lily jumped onto the counter of the kitchen. Hmm how will I make him drink this?

"Hey cat, wat's wiz ya? Wat's ya doing?" asked Gajeel lazily, not knowing that his cat was up against him planning something. No choice, thought Lily as he opened the refrigerator and took out his kiwi juice and poured it in a glass. He popped open the little blue bottle and added half of the content into the glass. The mixture turned into a purple colour and went back to his original greenish colour.

Lily frown. He looked at the glass and back at the little blue bottle and finally poured all of its content into the glass. He waited till it turned back to its original colour and sniffed at it. No horrible or suspicious smell? Good.

He turned around and saw that Gajeel was no longer in the kitchen. Where had he gone? Lily jumped down from the counter, careful not to spill the potion held in between his paws. He walked out of the kitchen and was relieved to see Gajeel back lying lazily on the sofa.

"Here, Gajeel" started Lily sweetly, "have this." Gajeel rose up an eyebrow questioningly and sniffed at the content in the glass.

"It's just ya damn kiwi juice. Drink it yourself already. I won't drink that horrible liquid." Lily's eyebrow twitched angrily at the insult of his favourite juice but he made an effort and swallowed down his anger.

"Aw come on. Drink it."

"Nah, go away." Gajeel rolled onto his side, his back facing the cat, unknown to him that an angry aura was slowly forming around Lily's small form.

"GA-JEEL? Won't you drink it?" asked Lily with a menacing tone in his voice.

"Nah, I told ya to fuck off!" The moment the words left out of Gajeel's mouth, he was pinned down on the sofa by a nig paw of an angry Lily in his battle form glaring at him. Gajeel gulped. "Wat's gotten into ya today?"

"Gajeel, I'm asking you a second time. Won't you drink the juice I especially~" he stressed on the word, "made for you?"

Gajeel sweat dropped as he pressed his lips into a fine line. "Okay then."

In a blink of an eye, Gajeel's mouth was forced opened and Lily thrust the glass into his mouth, forcing him to drink. Of course Gajeel resisted but if it was someone else, Gajeel would already have him flying over kilometres. But right now over him was his cat, the first friend and trusting person he had. Reluctantly, he gave up and let the liquid flowed down his throat even if some of it had been spilled over his shirt.

"Good boy" said a content Lily. He went back in his chibi form and sat on Gajeel's chest to wait for the effects of the mixture to take over him. One minute. Two minutes. Some more minutes. Nothing? Gajeel was staring at his cat confusingly as he was holding his shirt near his neck, face only inches from his. Suddenly Gajeel felt like a fire in his stomach, he sat up and this made Lily to fall down on his butt. Lily studied Gajeel's form carefully as he became whiter and whiter and then greener and greener with each seconds passing by until his hands were thrown to his mouth and he rushed to the bathroom. A horrible "OUUUUUEUUUUURRKK" sound of vomiting sound was heard and Lily cringed. After a few moments, Lily got seriously worried as his partner continued to vomit. Some more minutes later, running water was heard and a thud.

Lily quickly ran to see Gajeel and saw the latter lying on the floor, unconscious and he was having a high fewer. Oh dear God, did I put too much in the juice? he thought. Oh never mind, he's a dragon slayer after all, he won't die that easily.

"Don't you worry, Levy will take good care of you."

…

~back at the guild, the thoughts of a certain barmaid~

Oh I forgot to tell Lily not to make Gajeel drink too much of the poison I gave him. If he takes more than two spoonfuls, he'll already be in a horrible state, now imagine a whole little bottle. Mira- Jane shrugged. It's still one of my collections of poison though, it may be fatal. Oh whatever, he'll be absolutely fine. I'm sure Levy will make a good job of taking care of him.

…

A solid script mage was busy trying to cook something for Gajeel. From her book she had found in her house "What to cook for an ill person?" she was trying to make a soup.

"Add pepper, salt, stir a little, then increase the heat, add the…" Levy read aloud from her book while carrying out the instructions.

"Hah, I'm finally done. Gajeel will love this" she thought as she packed the soup in a bag. She felt her pockets and pulled out a piece of paper Mira-Jane had given him. There, on the piece of paper, was written the address of Gajeel's house in a neat handwriting. She got out of her house and made her way to the dragon slayer's residence, eager to see him.

…

AN: hope you have appreciated it. I was and am still impatiently waiting for more reviews though. Having reviews and reading them is a wonderful feeling. Even if it is just a few words, it boosts me up… XD anyway continue to read my next coming chapters…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Caring

Arriving at Gajeel's house, the little blue haired mage knocked three times slowly. She stepped back and couldn't help herself to be amazed by Gajeel's house. Not that it was a big fancy house but it was a simple two storey house and appeared quite new instead of what Levy was thinking about how Gajeel's house would have been. All broken down, bars instead of windows and gives you creeps just while looking at it.

Levy chuckled at her silly thoughts. Just at that moment the door opened and Lily stood in the doorway wearing pink gloves on each paw and had a pink apron with a cat embroidered on it.

"Kawai~" Levy exclaimed and crouched down to pick Lily up in her arms.

"Uh Levy? Can you please put me down?" asked Lily annoyed to be showered with Levy's kisses.

"Oh sorry" Levy quickly put Lily down and stood up while Lily closed the door behind her.

"Welcome to our house Levy" said Lily.

Levy took a step forward and couldn't help herself to have a look around. Indeed the house look as clean as it appeared from the outside. To her right, she assumed it to be the living room as there was a small low iron table in the middle, a sofa and a pile of all sorts of metal in a corner. She headed to her left side and assumed it was the kitchen and indeed it was. It has an iron table quite similar to the one in the living room. Otherwise the kitchen was all bare. There wasn't anything on the counters.

Lily watched Levy as she looked around the house. From what Lily could tell from her expression is that she looked impressed and Lily couldn't help but felt a sense of pride rising into him.

"So I assume that it is you who do all the cleaning and the housework, isn't it Lily?" asked Levy.

"Yeah, you're right." Lily answered. A picture of Gajeel in an apron and his hair tied neatly, sweeping the floor popped into his mind and he couldn't help himself from suddenly bursting out of laughing. He quickly composed himself when he saw Levy raised an eyebrow questioningly at him.

Quickly changing the subject he asked, "Um what is this you have brought Levy?"

"Um this" she placed the bag on the kitchen table and took out its content, "is a soup I've prepared for Gajeel. I've read books about what an ill person should eat and this soup contains all the ingredients which are very good for health." With that said, she opened the plastic container of the soup and Lily drooled at what he saw. The soup indeed looked very tasty and smelled absolutely delicious.

It was not the kind of thing he and Gajeel ate every day. Gajeel can survive only by eating iron and he didn't cook. Lily usually went to eat at the Guild as he and Gajeel did not have the necessary culinary skill to cook something looking as good as Levy's soup.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the horrible sound of a person's vomiting. Knowing who it was, both Levy and Lily rushed upstairs to find Gajeel vomiting heavily in the toilet.

He's really ill, poor Gajeel, thought Levy.

Gajeel tensed when he felt a hand supporting him and another soothing his back. "W-at?" he started when he saw Levy's concerned face. His eyes bulged wide at her sight but he quickly turned back, clutching the toilet's seat as he was quickly taken over by another vomiting feeling.

After a good fifteen minutes, Levy helped Gajeel back on his bed. Gajeel was feeling horrible. Since what his cat had given him the kiwi juice, the headache he was having was unbearable. Suddenly a cool and damp fabric was placed onto his forehead and he relaxed slightly.

"Lily, he has a strong fever" said Levy worried.

"Um yes" Lily replied. A feeling of guilt washed over him. It was his fault if Gajeel was lying on his bed looking all miserable. His clothes clung to his skin as he sweated heavily. Levy quickly changed the cool fabric on Gajeel's burning forehead in an attempt to cool his fever. She brought her hands to take out Gajeel's vest but stopped.

"Um~ Lily, could you take Gajeel's clothes off?" asked Levy embarrassed.

"Sure" he smiled. Levy quickly turned his back to the two as she blushed, embarrassed.

Lily smiled larger as he thought he plan would work perfectly. You will soon be relieved of your pain, Gajeel, said Lily quietly to herself.

Levy wiped at the trails of sweat on Gajeel's face and chest and he grumbled slightly as he was in pain. His pained expression softened as Levy pressed the damp cloth over his face. The room was filled with Gajeel's heavy intake of breath as Levy sat in a chair beside his head.

Gajeel cracked open an eye and thought he was dreaming because of the strong headache he was having. He saw Levy looking straight at him with a worried and caring expression on her face.

"Gajeel you're awake?" he blinked several times and tried to sit up. Levy quickly stood up to help him. Just at that moment, the door opened and Lily came in with a bowl of Levy's soup.

"What are you doing here?" asked Gajeel.

"Lily told me you're sick and I am taking care of you" Levy answered simply.

"Why?" he asked. He threw a glare at his cat when Levy's back was turned to him as she picked up the bowl of soup. Lily just smiled sheepishly at him.

"Have this Gajeel; this is the soup I've made especially for you." Gajeel raised up and eyebrow as he eyed the bowl in the girl's hands. Have I not heard this somewhere? asked Gajeel to himself when he recalled what had happened before Lily forcibly made him drink the kiwi juice he 'especially made for him'. No wait. He turned to his left side where Lily was sitting and quickly snatched him up by his throat. He brought his face to Lily as he growled "You!"

"Hehe Gajeel I-I c-an ex-plain" Lily choked out.

"Gajeel stop this" Levy said sternly.

Gajeel blinked at her seeming to remember that she was here and quickly threw Lily back on the bed as he was seized by a fit of coughing.

"Are you alright?"

"mhmmm" Gajeel stared blankly at the bowl of soup held before him. Never had someone cooked something for him. Gajeel was swelled with a strange feeling as he saw Levy blowing gently on a spoonful of soup.

"Open your mouth" the shocked person continued to stare at Levy and he slowly opened his mouth. Once the taste of the soup hit his tongue, he felt suddenly very happy. The whole room lit up with flowers twirling all around him as he took another spoonful of soup in his mouth. Never had he tasted something this amazing in his whole life.

Seeing Gajeel quickly swallowing the soup she made for him, Levy smiled. Meanwhile, Lily sitting on the bed looked at Levy and back at Gajeel. He too was surprised to see Gajeel's happy face.

When Gajeel was finished, he was quickly tucked back in bed by Levy who smoothed the sheets over him. By now, Gajeel was already fast asleep.

..

Back in the kitchen where Lily had already washed the bowl, he stood on the table and eyed the remaining soup. He picked up a spoon and took a spoonful. He was waiting for the delicious taste of the soup to hit him but as soon as the soup was down his throat, he paled and felt backwards on the table. His paws were clutched at his throat. Never had he tasted something this horrible in his whole life.

"How Gajeel ate this shit?" he said to himself.

..

AN: hahaha I hope you liked it XD


End file.
